The Search For L1G
The year is 2027. Bob is a young meteorologist working for the National Hurricane Center in Miami, Florida, hoping to join the Hurricane Specialist Unit to make forecasts. One day at work, he has a daydream about being back in high school with his crush, L1G. Bob then decides to begin a long effort to find L1G and meet back up with her, as they have not spoken since June 2017, the day they graduated high school. Bob finds out online that L1G has moved from North Carolina to New York City, but is unable to locate her address. He then calls up his best friend, Jeff, to join him in the journey to New York City. They agree to take Jeff's car to New York City, but Bob purchases the hotel rooms. New York City is a long 1,276 miles away from the NHC's building in Miami - and Bob and Jeff think it would take at least 2-3 full driving days to get there. They begin their vacation on December 1, the day after Atlantic hurricane season ends. They get up early and get out onto the road. Jeff drives most of the way. However, as they neared the Florida-Georgia state line, the car's engine began to run hot. Eventually, the car completely shut down on the middle of Interstate 95. Bob and Jeff are presented with a major problem, breaking down on a major highway with a ditch to the right of the car. Eventually, traffic backs up around the area, and a police officer shows up. The car is then towed, and Bob and Jeff are left standing in a pouring rain right off an interstate highway. However, Bob spots a sign that indicates a campsite is located nearby off the next exit. Bob and Jeff continue on a long 6-mile walk, and eventually show up at the campsite late that night, with rain-soaked clothes. They did not pack a tent, but Jeff purchases one at the campsite store. They then go to bed that night very late as the cool rain continued to fall, hoping to figure out a plan to get to New York City or home. The next day, Bob and Jeff wake up, unsure of what to do. Jeff wants to go back home to Miami. However, Bob wants to find a way to get to New York City to find his high school crush. Fortunately, the campsite offers a shuttle service to a nearby town which offered an alternate source of transpiration to New York City: train. Bob and Jeff board the shuttle, and eventually find themselves in a small town in South Georgia. They eat lunch at a local Cracker Barrel, and board a "redeye" train that evening which travels directly to New York City. Bob and Jeff easily fall asleep on the train. Bob then told a young girl named Mary across the aisle his story about what he is trying to do. Somewhat surprisingly, she told Bob that she was once friends with L1G, but they had not talked in years. Mary did give Bob L1G's number that she had once used to contact her. However, she does not respond, presumably because L1G has a different number. Mary exits the train at Washington, D.C., and Bob and Jeff thank her for her help in locating L1G. Eventually, the train arrives in New York City. Bob and Jeff manage to get to the original hotel that they had booked. They stop at a Dunkin Donuts for breakfast. After breakfast, Bob and Jeff decide to go to a nearby concierge to see if they can locate L1G's exact location. Concierge does not know exactly where L1G is, but they are able to find out that she works on the 67th floor of the Empire State Building. Concierge was unable to determine what her job was, however. Bob and Jeff then get on the subway to the Empire State Building area. They eventually walk into the building, heading directly for the elevator. However, they find out the 67th floor is for private access only! This was a major blow to Bob, who really was hoping he could see L1G in a few minutes. Bob and Jeff then ask the Empire State Building Staff when they could visit the 67th floor, and a staff member said that the floor is closed to the public. Bob explains his situation to the staff member, and the staff member allows Bob and Jeff to go to the 67th floor. However, they get up there, and discover that L1G is actually off work! Bob and Jeff are ready to give up their quest, as there was practically no chance of finding L1G now. They decide to shorten their New York City trip from 5 nights to 1 night; however, they do decide to stay one last night so they can rest well before they return back to Miami. Bob and Jeff debate over where to eat dinner. They decide to go out to a nearby Italian restaurant just across the street from their hotel. They walk into the restaurant. The food was mediocre, served cold, and was overly expensive. However, Bob does notice someone in the corner with a familiar look. It was almost certainly false alarm. L1G has lots of people that look similar to her, and there was no way this one particular girl could be her. Bob and Jeff exit the restaurant, ready to leave the next day. However, as they walked out the door, someone tapped Bob's shoulder. "Bob," said a stunned, shocked girl. "Hello. Who are you, and how do you know my name?" said Bob. "Well...it's me.............................L1G," she said. Bob was absolutely astonished. He nearly passed out on the street before he shouted "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" L1G was happy to see Bob again. She began to cry as they remembered each other. She gladly shook Jeff's hand and was excited to meet him. Bob then said to L1G, "want to join me in my hotel room tonight?" She accepted. And so Bob, L1G, and Jeff returned to their hotel room. Category:Hypothetical Stories